First Love
by totally-blonde
Summary: Fiyero chases after Elphaba instead of going with her during the musical. Cheesy title, I know. Fiyero and Elphaba.


**Hey, you guys.  
This story has been on my computer for a long time now.  
I wrote it when I first watched the musical and read the first book. Personally, I like the musical sooo much better.  
If you havent seen the musical, I strongly suggest, no, make that demand, that you see it. It is the best story EVER!!!  
Basically, the story starts right after Galinda asks Fiyero if he had misplaced his mind.**

* * *

Fiyero yells, "Elphaba, dont make me point this gun at you! **GO**! Now!"

Elphaba stays put, "No, not without an explanation!"

Fiyero growls and points the gun at her, "Go! Or I'll sic' my guards on you!"

Elphaba grabs her hat and broom and starts to run. The guards come back a moment later and see her running. She hops onto her broom and starts to fly off.

Guard one, "Hey! She's getting away! Shoot at her!"

They all start to shoot except Fiyero. He watches as she escapes and when the guards are out of sight, trying to chase her, he starts to run after her, planning on finding her and helping her hide.

Glinda sees this and demands, "Where are you going?"

He says, "I have to go after her!"

Glinda says, dissapointedly, "So you picked her?"

Fiyero nods and says, "Yes, I'm sorry."

He runs off to find her.

* * *

He finally finds her after two hours and runs behind her. She is sitting on the ground, her chest heaving. He sits down, slides his arms around her waist from behind, and pulls her in between his legs.

She struggles against him, but he pins her body to his.

She says, while still struggling, "No one is supposed to live here. The last time I chesked, no one has even discovered this place."

Fiyero laughs and she spins around in his arms, recognizing the laugh.

Her eyes are huge, "FIYERO!!!"

She hugs him until he thinks that he is gonna suffocate from no air. She lets him go when he lets out a squeak. They both move up onto their knees.

Elphaba smiles, "Fiyero, why'd you come? You shouldnt have."

Fiyero holds the sides of her ribcage and says, "I came with you to say that I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Some people think that you are evil, but I know that you are not."

Elphaba takes his wrists very gently and pushes his hands away.

She looks him in the eyes and says, "It is too dangerous. You will be killed."

Fiyero starts to caress her cheek and hair and says, "Like I care. I care for you too much to care what happens to me. I just want to be with you."

Elphaba leans into his caressing, but pulls away when she realizes what she is doing.

She says, "Well, you may not care, but I do. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sorry, but I have to save your life even if it means mine."

Fiyero: "No, don't even say that. I can't let you do that because I want you to know that…"

He stops talking and stares at his bloody hand and then at her side.

Elphaba: "What do you want me to know?"

She follows his eyes to her side where a huge puddle of blood is leaking through her navy blue dress.

She covers her side and says, "I'm okay."

Fiyero: "No, you're not okay."

She tries to run away from him, but she stands up, takes one step and falls down. Fiyero catches her before she hits the ground.  
He creates a bed made of leaves and lays her down on it.  
Her pain takes over and her body is limp from weakness.

She stares at him and whispers, "Please don't hurt me."

Fiyero holds up his hand to shush her. He is busy staring at the trees apparently looking for something. He runs away toward a very tall tree.

Elphaba's fear turns to desperation: "You're not going to leave me here to die, are you?" she weakly says.

Fiyero runs back to her with something in his hands.

He says, "I would never abandon you. I…I…I…"

He stops talking and tears her dress open to where the blood is leaking from. Her eyes are wide from fear. He lays down a big leaf on the bed and uses the smaller one to soak up the blood. She gets tears in her eyes when he puts the leaf he had in his hand into the wound.

He winces at her pain. He reaches and wraps the longer one gently around her waist and ribcage, having to lift her torso up off the ground to do this.

He says, "I could never abandon you."

Elphaba looks into his eyes and for the first time sees a true man in him. Fiyero leans over and pulls her up into a sitting position. He holds her hip with his right hand and the top left side of her chest with the other hand so that she won't fall over. He pulls her close. She weakly moves her arms and puts them around his shoulders.

Fiyero nuzzles Elphaba's neck and, being a gentleman asks, "May I kiss you?"

Elphaba is extremely confused, never having even been close to a man before, much less ever kissed one.

"Kiss me?" she asks, "I thought you loved Glinda."

Fiyero stops nuzzling her neck. He pulls his head up and looks into Elphaba's eyes.

He says, "When I was at the Emerald City, getting ready to chase after you. Glinda came to me and asked where I was going. I knew that then and there I had to decide. I knew it was you who I wanted and Glinda was upset, but she understood."

She nods, and says, "yes" giving him permission to kiss her.

He gently pulls her body towards his. He touches their lips together softly, reveling in her soft lips and taste. Their lips fit and move together perfectly.

He knows he made the right decision to come after his true love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
Please review and tell me if I should continue.  
I'll need quite a few more ideas to continue.  
The person that gives me the idea that I use, I will dedicate the next chapter to you.**


End file.
